La guerra de los Mundos (Soul Eater Ver)
by eljefe2000
Summary: Todo parece indicar que sera un dia normal en el Shibusen, pero todo cambia cuando Maka y Soul son arrastrados frente a sus amigos por un portal dimensional, killik salva a Black Star, pero sacrificándose el, los desconcertados alumnos del shibusen se ven envueltos en una pelea contra seres desconocidos, pero gracias a la ayuda de unos desconocidos todo sale bien, que sucederá?
1. Death City

En un departamento conocido por ser el hogar del mejor equipo del Shibusen, los dos se encontraban en una muy normal mañana...

-Soul, si no te despiertas te quedarás sin desayunar- dijo Maka mientras entraba con una sonrisa al cuarto de Soul, el cual seguía dormido-

Maka se quedo viendo al dormido Soul con una media sonrisa, después de todo se había enamorado de ese idiota que, además de ser su arma, era su amigo...

-Soul, despierta- dijo Maka mientras sonreía-

-Hola Maka- dijo Soul mientras se levantaba-

-V-ven a cenar cuando estés cambiado, o llegaremos ta-tarde al Shibusen- dijo Maka que volteó áridamente para evitar ver a Soul que estaba solo en bóxers-

Maka salió rápidamente del cuarto, dejando a Soul desconcertado... Soul solo pensaba que Maka estaba muy rara, pues últimamente no lo regañaba, ni siquiera había recibido un Maka Chop en toda la semana, era raro, sentía que esa no era su amiga Maka, la chica de la cual se había enamorado, rápidamente se vistió y fue a desayunar, pues sí algo no cambió en Maka, fue su paciencia y sabía que si no se apuraba a llegar Maka lo dejaría sin desayunar... después de desayunar se fueron al Shibusen, donde los esperaban el resto de sus amigos...

-Todos alaben a su dios- dijo Black Star desde una de las puntas del shibusen-

-Black Star, si me rompes esa punta, te juro que yo mismo te asesinare- dijo Death the Kid mientras veía a su amigo-

Este no tardo mucho en Romper la punta del shibusen...

-Black Star!- dijo Tsubaki asustada mientras corría a ver a su técnico-

-Tu nunca aprendes- dijo Soul mientras calmadamente levantaba a su amigo del suelo-

-que esperabas?- dijo Kilik que acababa de llegar con los mellizos pot- es Black estar de quien estamos hablando- dijo mientras se reía burlonamente del Ninja-

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir sin saber que un encapuchado los veía...

-Hasta luego Mocosos- dijo Young Xeanhort mientras hacia un portal de oscuridad-

Rápidamente soul se dio cuenta del portal que se abría atrás de Maka, el en un intento de protegerlo fue absorbido por el portal también...

-Soul!- grito Black Star al ver a su amigo ser absorbido-

-Al estar viendo el lugar donde antes estaba Soul, no noto que un portal se abría atrás de el-

En ese momento Kilik lo aventó, siendo engullido el, junto a sus armas, Pot of Fire y Pot of Thunder...

En ese momento un extraño hombre de roca ataco el shibusen junto a una enorme plasta de desechos tóxicos...

-No se qué sean ustedes,- dijo Death the Kid mientras las gemelas se convertían en pistolas- pero les aseguró que se an metido con el grupo de personas incorrecto- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque junto con Ox Ford y Harvard, Black Star y Tsubaki-

-Valla, al principio pensé que el plan de Slade iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, pero parece que nos vamos a divertir- dijo Cinderblock mientras veía a Plasmus-

-Ataquen- dijo Death the Kid mientras les disparaba a los extraños que ni siquiera se inmutaban con sus ataques-

El hombre de piedra había derribado a Black star y a Ox ford sin ningún problema, plasmus también derroto a Death the Kid con mucha facilidad...

-Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, nos llevaremos a este mocoso- dijo Cinderblock mientras tomaba al derribado Black star en sus manos-

-Black Star- dijo en un susurro Tsubaki, que no podía levantarse-

Como si el destino la hubiera escuchado un enorme Triceratops verde envistió a Cinderblock, que por el impacto soltó a Black Star y salio volando... minutos antes en otra parte del Shibusen...

-¿Estará muerto?- dijo Menos mientras veía al dormido Beastboy-

-No lo se, tócalo con una vara- dijo Mas mientras veía a su amigo en el suelo-

Justo en ese momento comenzó a despertar...

-Señor Beastboy, esta vivo- dijo Mas mientras le sonreía a su amigo-

-¿Donde estamos? y ¿Donde esta Kid Flash?- dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad-

-No sabemos, cuando despertamos no estaba, pero si estaban ellos- dijo señalando a un sujeto de pelo plateado largo, con una chaqueta blanca con amarillo, tenia un pantalón gris, y unos tenis blancos con amarillo, también un sujeto con overol azul, playera verde, con guantes blancos, zapatos cafés y una gorra verde que tenia bigote y una nariz algo grande-

Estos comenzaron a despertar...

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto el de pelo plateado-

-Supongo que estas en la misma situación que nosotros- dijo Beastboy mientras veía al chico frente a el-

-¿Mario?- dijo el sujeto de overol azul- ¡Mario!- grito desesperado mientras se espantaba y corría-

-Un minuto- dijo chico bestia mientras reaccionaba- yo te conozco, tu eres Luigi Bros, el hermano de Mario Bros- dijo con cara de asombro al ver a ese héroe de videojuego con el cual solía jugar-

-Ustedes no parecen malas personas- dijo Riku mientras los veía- mi nombre es Riku, maestro de la llave espada- dijo mientras llamaba a su Keyblade-

En ese momento Beastboy capto un hedor que nunca podía olvidar...

-Plasmus esta haciendo de las suyas- dijo Beastboy mientras seguía el olor-

El resto de los héroes solo lo siguió esperando saber que era lo que llamaba la atención del cambiante...

-Lo sabia- dijo chico bestia mientras veía a Cinderblock y a Plasmus derrotar a los alumnos del shibusen-

En ese momento y sin medir consecuencias embistió convertido en triceratops a Cinderblock, pues este tenia atrapado a un chico con el pelo azul...

-Toma eso- dijo el triceratops verde mientras se convertía en Chico bestia-

Plasmus intento atrapar al cambiante, pero mas y menos crearon un remolino que disminuyo de tamaño a plasmus... Riku aprovecho la oportunidad y con su Keyblade le corto partes del cuerpo a plasmus y Luigi, nada idiota, le dio el golpe de gracia, dejando a un simple hombre dormido en el suelo...

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Beastboy mientras le tendía su mano a Black Star-

-Si, gracias por su ayuda- dijo Death the Kid mientras se levantaba del suelo-

-Pero díganme, ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Riku mientras veía serio al Shinigami-

-En el shibusen- dijo Death the Kid mientras lo veía- deberían pasar, hablaremos adentro- dijo mientras se metia con sus compañeros atrás de el-

Los héroes se voltearon a ver entre ellos antes de entrar al Shibusen para hablar con Death the Kid...


	2. Torre de los misterios

Después del nombramiento de Riku como maestro de la llave espada y de que Sora volviera de visitar los mundos dormidos, todos se encontraban en la torre de los misterios, platicando y charlando un rato...

-Vamos Riku, no me digas que aún no te acostumbras al título de Maestro- dijo Sora mientras sonreía muy entusiasmado-

-Sora, sólo han pasado unos minutos desde que me nombraron maestro, no esperes que me acostumbre tan rápido- dijo Riku mientras veía que su amigo solo sonreía-

-Ahí va Sora, será mejor que no molestes a Riku, recuerda que cualquiera se estresaria si a su amigo casi lo dejara en el sueño eterno la organización XIII- dijo Goofy sin percatarse de lo que había dicho enfrente de Kairi-

-Tu no dijiste nada sobre un sueño eterno- dijo Kairi enojada y preocupada-

-¡Goofy!- gritaron Sora, Riku, Donald y Lea al mismo tiempo en señal de desaprobación- se supone que era un secreto- concluyo Donald mientras lo veía enojado-

-Perdonen, se me ha escapado- dijo Goofy mientras se tapaba el hocico con sus manos-

En ese momento entraron Mickey y Yen sid que se encontraban en otra habitación de la torre...

-Me temo que algo muy extraño esta sucediendo- dijo Yen Sid mientras Mickey muy serio se unía a sus amigos-

-¿Que sucede Maestro Yen Sid- dijo Riku mientras Yen Sid se preparaba para contestar-

-Parece que alguien esta usando el viaje en el tiempo- dijo el Maestro Yen sid mientras los demás se sorprendían, a excepción de Mickey-

-¿Pero como es eso posible?- dijo Sora muy preocupado-

-Aun no lo se, pero...- Yen sid no pudo terminar, pues un portal se empezó a llevar a Sora-

-Sora!- gritaron Donald y Goofy que trataban de salvar a su amigo, logrando ser engullidos también-

-Donald, Goofy- dijo Mickey mientras un portal se abría atrás de el-

En un intento desesperado, Riku mando a volar a Mickey sindo engullido por el portal...

-Riku- dijo Mickey mientras volteaba a ver a Yen Sid-

-Esto era lo que me temía- dijo Yen Sid mientras veía a Mickey- sea quién sea que este viajando en el tiempo, seguramente a ayudado al Maestro Xeanhort a volver- dijo Yen Sid mientras sentía como unas presencias se acercaban-

En ese momento Maka Alban y Soul Eater Evans cayeron frente al escritorio de Yen Sid...

-Maka, quítate de encima- dijo el albino mientras Maka se paraba del suelo un poco sonrojada por la cercanía que tenía con Soul-

En ese momento apareció un sujeto Narizon con peinado afro en cola de caballo, una boina café, usaba una playera verde y pantalones de mezclilla azules, tenía zapatos verdes y cargaba una resortera, al lado de el apareció un sujeto con peinado de tazon, las cejas pobladas, tenía una especie de chaleco verde sobre un leotardo verde, calentadores naranjas y sandalias azules...

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el sujeto mientras veía la torre de los misterios-

-Parece ser que ya no estoy en mi hogar- dijo el Ninja conocido como Rock lee-

-Están en mi Torre de los misterios, y ustedes, héroes de otros mundos, serán informados de todo lo que deseen saber apariencias de ahora- dijo YenSid mientras veía a los héroes-

-¿Dónde estamos?- hablo el francotirador conocido como Usopp-

-Esta es la torre de los misterios- dijo Yen Sid mientras Sonreía-

En otra parte...

-Los idiotas de Cinderblock y Plasmus fallaron y aún no tenemos noticias de Free y Eruka- dijo Copy Riku mientras veía a Slade-

-No te preocupes, pronto harán su trabajo, encuanto se alejen los héroes de ese mago Yen Sid, ellos les harán trizas- dijo Slade mientras veía como su plan iba sobre ruedas-

continuará en Kingdom Hearts ver.


End file.
